


Mixed Feelings

by umamisupreme



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamisupreme/pseuds/umamisupreme
Summary: Sebek is a dumb guy who just realized he's in love and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt, Sebek Zigvolt/Jack Howl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Desire?

At this point everybody knew, Sebek probably thought he was being very sneaky, however his loud voice would always be for his own detriment in more ways than one. Lately, he had been longing for love and affection. Sebek had been very needy, but as he grew older had become more of a handful. All he wanted was to be embraced by a tall strong man whom he respected, someone like Malleus perhaps.

These thoughts had been lurking around the back of his mind for a while now torturing him, Sebek was baffled by them, he couldn't wrap his head around it, with some time however, he realized... he might have fallen in love with another man. Being raised by Lilia was great, he got the attention and care he needed, but fatherly love can only get you so far, he also was very confident in himself, sometimes too confident, so self love wasn't a problem. He just couldn't deal with these newfound feelings. Could he really be attracted to other guys?

Every night the thoughts would resurface, the more he would think about it the more his mind would wander. Eventually, he started thinking about his gym companion, Jack. They were close but he wasn’t sure if they were friends, they got along well enough. Sebek really admired Jack’s dedication to gaining strength and building his physique. This motivated him to get stronger too for the sake of protecting Malleus.

Jack was not one to talk a lot, when he did it was very cut and dry. He would rather do things by himself. Despite all of this, Sebek could tell that Jack was a nice guy, and enjoyed giving him company, even if they kept their distance. Not a lot of people went to the gym willingly after all.

Maybe Sebek was in love with Jack? He definitely was very attractive, and kind to top it all off. He is a little bit taller than him, and has firm strong muscles, he looked very cute with his fluffy tail and wolf ears. Sebek couldn’t help but blush thinking about all this. He was absolutely turned on by the thought of having Jack on top of him, the gay thoughs had already taken over him, it was too late to have regrets.

His dick was half hard now and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He quickly took off his pants, threw them along with his underwear to the side and started playing around with his dick. Thinking about how nice it would be to get fucked by Jack right about now. His breath was getting more ragged every second. Holding back moans as well as he could, though it’s obvious he is too loud for his own good. He started stroking his dick faster but the sensation from his dick wasn't enough for him to be satisfied.

Sebek wanted his asshole to be filled by Jack’s cum, he was completely feral. He got up, and looked around for some lube, but he couldn’t find any. He bent down on bed and started slowly fingering his ass, in between each break he’d moan Jack’s name. By how loud he was, the entire Diasomnia dorm already knew what was going on. He added a finger whenever he felt ready, although deep down he knew not even his entire hand could prepare him to take Jack’s knot head on. He was fine with that as long as he had Jack close to him.

He was too deep in desire to notice what he was doing, he started humping his own pillow while he was fingering himself, until he came. Afterwards he finally realized what he had done. His impulses had taken over him. Even if it was hard to accept, he was gay and in love with Jack. It was kind of embarrassing, but he had to do something about his feelings in order to be able to face Jack again. He also needed to do something about his pillow but that thought did not cross his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was my first serious fic please be kind. I have Jack x Sebek brainrot.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebek starts to get doubts about himself after having a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains internalized homophobia. If that's not your thing feel free to skip to the next chapter.

During the night, Sebek had a nightmare. He dreamt about Malleus being in danger about to be attacked, he was unable to help, his body wouldn’t move. No matter how hard he tried he just stood there slowly sinking into the ground, losing energy. He was struggling to even speak, couldn't reach out for help, or warn Malleus. Once he finally was engulfed by the floor, he saw Jack's face, at that moment his alarm clock rang and he sprung up in fear.

It took him a while to calm down, he was quite distressed. The only thing he could do was sit at the edge of the bed and think about what had just happened in his dream. Thankfully today they didn’t have any classes, and in Diasomnia there aren't many students so they aren’t forced to share bedrooms. Though he does have to deal with the Malleus’ portrait in his wall watching his every move.

Sebek saw his dream as a sign that he shouldn’t serve Malleus anymore, it was very shameful, but in his mind he wasn’t good enough to serve him. They could find someone else to replace him and they’d do a better job than him. Besides, everyone would be disgusted to hear he had feelings for another man, and would not want to work with him anyway. It all made sense to him, almost as if he was defective. Sebek started sobbing into his hands, wishing he was normal like the rest. 

He had made up his mind, he would go see Lilia and as much as he hated it, he’d stop serving Malleus. Before heading out, he wiped his tears off his face with a handkerchief, put some clothes on and started making his way towards Lilia’s room.

Once at Lilia’s door he knocked anxiously, after a brief pause he said: 

“L-Lilia-sama, it is me Sebek there is something we ought to discuss!” awkwardly standing in front of the door, tapping his feet on the floor as he waited.

“Hold on, I'll be there soon.” Lilia said. You could hear a lot of shuffling around inside the room.

The door to Lilia’s room swung open, there stood a Lilia in pajamas with somewhat messy hair. Some bats flew out of the room, it seems like the curtains of the room were opened recently in a rush. It may have disturbed the bats in some way, however the room appeared to be actually not that messy and it didn't smell at all. Sebek walked into the room.  
“Huh? What’s with the long face, Sebek?” Lilia said in a genuine curious tone “It seemed like you were having fun yesterday, or am I wrong?”

Sebek’s face turned beet red, and he wasn't sure how to respond. He almost felt like his soul had left his body “T-That… You heard t-that? I mean… Lilia-sama what in the world are you talking about?”

Lilia couldn’t help but laugh at that reaction. “Listen, there’s nothing to be flustered about it’s okay, just try to be more quiet next time.”

Sebek was now visibly upset, and looked like he was about to cry. “It is not about that… Lilia-sama I think I’m not fit to fulfil my duty as young master’s guard...”

“I will not allow that.” Lilia said in a serious tone.

“B-but Lilia-sama. I am not worthy” Sebek holding back tears.

Lilia sighs “You think young master or I care if you like fingers up your ass? That would be really dumb... You know? You’re willing to leave your duty just because you think you’re not good enough, lord that’s pathetic. You have devoted your whole life to this. I won't allow it.”

Sebek starts crying “Lilia-sama.”

Lilia hugs Sebek and tries to comfort him, the both of them spend a few hours together, while Sebek attempts to get his thoughts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all the support and positive feedback, you make me happy! Stan Jack x Sebek.


End file.
